Love me tender
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Set during The Deathly Hallows. When a angry Ron lashes out stroms out leaving Harry furious and Hermione in tears.What happens with all that anger and sadness, they confide in each other? Harry/Hermione. Mature themes.


Love me tender

By Annabelle Rose 22

Disclaimer: I don't own nor share anything from the J.K Rowling series Harry Potter Including the song, ''Love me tender'' By the great Elvis Presley. Don't Sue.

Summary: Set during The Deathly Hallows. When an angry Ron lashes out. Storming out of the tent leaving Harry furious and Hermione in tears. What happens with all that anger and sadness, they confide in each other? Harry/ Hermione. Mature themes.

Rated M ( Mature audiences only! This story had explicit sexual content. You been warned.)

Pairing: Harry/Hermione

UPDATE: 27th May 2013: The story had a major repair. Sorry for anyone that has been confused while reading. Special thanks to Ms. Bryony for the huge help!

* * *

Harry woke up out of his slumber hearing soft sobs in his ears. He felt so bad about what happened earlier. His fight with Ron. His past days of being in absolute stress about how to find the three horcruxes to defeat Voldemort and his army. And Hermione; poor Hermione who was crying silently in her bed.

He was angry. Why did Ron have to be so stubborn? The scene earlier that night happened so quickly. Ron had been angry for the last couple of days. Just wearing the horcrux around his neck made it worse. With all that tension mounting, it finally resulted in him and Ron getting into a brawl. Ron angrily stormed off leaving Hermione in tears. To be truthful, He wished he could get his hands on Ron and shake some sense into him, but right now all he cared about was to see if there's anything he could do to make Hermione feel better.

Quietly stepping out of bed, Harry made his way across the tent to Hermione's bunk. ''Hermione?'' He whispered.

The sobbing suddenly stopped as she heard her name.

''Go away,'' She whispered

Harry should have left. Let her be. But he couldn't. He had to talk to her. ''Hermione, please?''

After a moment of silence, Harry was about to give up and return to his bed when there was a sound of movement and Harry came face to face with a red-faced teary eyed Hermione.

''Hermione.'' Harry suddenly had a grim look on his face at the sight of his friend, feeling that certain anger tighten in his chest. ''God, why did Ron have to be so selfish?'' Sighing, he made his way over, sitting by her side and wrapping an arm around her pulling her close while she silently wept.

''I don't understand, Harry. What's happened to us?'' she asked as she felt Harry massage her back.

''Shh.'' He hushed her. ''It's okay, Hermione. You know Ron. He'll come around.''

''I don't understand him sometimes. He thinks of the stupidest things. He thinks there's something going on between me and you.''

Harry nodded his head, understanding. ''Yeah. Ron could be a little delusional at times. But we still love him.''

Hermione nodded her head. ''You're right. We do.''

They were silent for a few moments. Harry stared at the dim ceiling of their tent. Giving Hermione a light kiss on her forehead, Harry replied, ''Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?''

Hermione looked at him with her brown wet eyes. ''Can you lay down with me? Just until I fall asleep?''

Harry looks down and takes her hand into his own. Glancing up at her with those emerald eyes with a lopsided grin

''Sure.'' He replied. Standing up, Hermione pulled the blankets just enough for them to both slip inside. Hermione slid in first then came Harry snuggling next to her. They lay silent for a few moments. Harry listening to the soft sounds of Hermione's breathing when out of blue he came up with an idea. Grabbing his wand from his pocket, he pointed to the radio whispering a spell. Hermione was mid close falling asleep when she heard the soft sounds of the radio. A song that was all too

familiar...

"Love me tender, Love me sweet Never let me go. You have made my life complete And I love you so."

Hermione smiled softly as the music began to play. She felt Harry's hand run up and down her back slowly.

''Harry,'' Hermione began, she couldn't find the words. ''How-''

''Me and Ginny danced to it on our first date. I used to hear this song a lot when I was younger. My Aunt Petunia was a big fan of Elvis Presley.'' Harry paused. ''For some reason, it always made her feel better. I just thought it would do the same for you.''

Shifting her body, Hermione turned to look at Harry, His green eyes shining in the dim of the light. Hermione didn't know what she was doing. The next thing she knew, she reached against him pressing her hand against his cheek. ''Ginny's lucky to have you,'' She whispered.

"Love me tender Love me true All my dreams fulfilled For my darling, I love you And I always will"

Harry placed his hand against her own, leaning into her touch. ''Ron's lucky to have you, If only he knew...'' he whispered, looking into her watery eyes. He didn't know what came over him, but the next thing he knew, he had slowly leaned down and kissed Hermione softly on the lips. He didn't feel her flinch, nor did she push him away. Either it was the moment or not. She was in pain and the main thing that Harry was mainly focused on was to make his best friend feel better.

"Love me tender Love me long Take me to your heart For it's there that I belong And we'll never part"

The kiss deepened and they both found themselves wanting more. Harry's hands were now underneath Hermione's brown sweater while Hermione hands were at Harry's trousers trying to open them. Pausing to catch their breath, Harry took this moment to raise Hermione's sweater over her head.

"Love me tender, Love me true All my dreams fulfill For my darling, I love you And I always will."

Looking into her eyes, he asked ''Are you sure you want to do this?''

Hermione didn't answer right away, loosening the button and zipper on Harry's trousers.

''I'm sure, Harry.''

He smiled. ''Is this...your first time?'' He asked.

Hermione sighed before answering. ''Yes Harry... I don't want to wait any longer. I want you to do it.''

Harry nodded at her sentence and lifted his navy blue sweater over his head before pulling his trousers down to his knees, giving in to her demands.

"Love me tender love me dead Tell me you are mine I'll be yours through all the years Till the end of time."

There was rustling of sheets, a grunt, and a soft gasp as Harry gently pushed himself inside her breaking her hymen. Standing still for a few moments until he was sure she was ready for him to move, Hermione nodded her head. Harry proceeded to move. He kissed the soft skin from her neck to her chest. Soon, the pace quickened and Hermione found herself gasping for air. She grabbed Harry's back as he slammed his hips into hers. His breathing increased with every thrust. Looking into each other eyes, they kissed each other hard as they came, moaning into each other's mouths. A few moments had passed and Harry suddenly felt like jello. Hermione was cradled in his arms feeling the dull ache between her legs thinking. She didn't know if she suddenly regretted what she and Harry did and wonder if Harry felt the same. But for now it didn't matter. She was feeling better. Ever better than what she felt earlier. She had Harry and that was everything.

"Love me tender, Love me true All my dreams fulfil For my darling, I love you And I always will."

End.


End file.
